


Big Bad Bro

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Brother/Brother Incest, Creampie, Implied/Referenced Underage, Incest, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a bit of an obsession with his younger brother, Scott. An obsession he takes way too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for coping purposes.

****Tyler wants him. No, he needs him. He’s needed him since before Scott was even born. They were destined for each other, and that was a fact of life. Tyler felt it in his bones, down to the very core of who he was; he knew that he was the only one who could take care of Scott the way Scott needed to be taken care of. He knows that Scott needs to be owned, used, and adored, all at once. He needs love and hate to survive, and Tyler had plenty of both for his little brother. In his youth he’d found himself torn between the equal amounts of frustration and desire, only to grow into sexual maturity and realize that what he wanted most of all was to fuck Scott.

 

To push his bare cock deep into his trans bro’s tight little boy pussy and jackhammer away to his heart’s content. To fill Scott’s cunt with thick streams of cum, marking the little shit as his property. He knew Scott would like it, too. Tyler had grown up with Scott and he knew him better than Scott knew himself. He’d seen the way Scott would go bow-legged at the insinuation of anything particularly lewd, the way Scott’s ears would flush and his lip would quiver when he’d see boys roughhousing with each other. He watched Scott’s eyes trace over the muscles of various men he’d see, watch him take in their presence with a submissive shiver. He knew Scott probably got soaking wet at the idea of being used like a little sex doll, like a living fleshlight. He liked to imagine that he was the one in Scott’s fantasies, just like Scott was the one in his.

 

He knew it was hard for his baby brother, growing up as a gay trans man. He knew he hadn’t made the process particularly easy, either. His naivete about his own wants and needs caused him to take his agitation and confusion out on Scott, a mistake of Tyler’s that had left bruises on their relationship. But Tyler was changed and better now, and he was willing to kiss those bruises better. Then make new ones, and kiss those better too. Scott was created for that sort of treatment.

 

It was a late night in June when Tyler crept across the hallway, listening to the soft hum of a vibrator coming from his younger brother’s room. Scott tended to masturbate when their parents were away, since he probably figured Ty was courteous enough to understand and leave him alone. Or he thought that his big bro didn’t give a shit. Neither assumption would have been true.

 

Tyler had watched Scott masturbate a few times. If he was sneaky enough, which he was, he could crack the door open and peak in without being noticed… Although, sometimes it got him even harder to imagine that Scott knew he was watching. This time, though, he didn’t want to simply spectate. He’d been curious about Scott’s method of masturbation for a little while now; Scott never penetrated himself, just rubbed the vibrator maddeningly against his clit and the opening of his front hole. Tyler couldn’t take the anticipation any longer. He wanted his precious, annoying baby bro to experience deep penetration from a real dick. The only dick he would ever be allowed to experience.

 

He didn’t bother being stealthy when he entered, simply pushing the door open and strolling in. Scott, who had been listening to music while playing with himself, only stayed oblivious for a few seconds longer before he caught sight of Tyler and let out a startled gasp.

 

Yanking out his headphones and making an effort to pull the blanket over himself, Scott spoke in a shrill voice. “Dude! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking? What the hell?”

 

Tyler’s lip twitched and he closed in on Scottie. “Shut the hell up.” He muttered, before tearing the bedsheets down to reveal Scott’s wet cunt. “I’m tired of waiting for this.”

 

“Wh-what?” Scott struggled away, only to grunt when Tyler forcefully straddled him, sitting on his nude thighs. “Bro- what- what are you doing?”

 

“Didn’t I say,” Tyler pushed down his suffocating boxers and freed his half-hard cock. “Shut up?”

 

He grabbed Scottie by the arms and pushed him down against the mattress, revelling in the look of flustered, aroused mortification displayed across his brother’s face. It was such a pretty look on him. Scott seemed to lack any verbal response, other than anxious breathing, which was the way Tyler wanted it for now. Of course, he was looking forward to his sweet little boytoy’s future screams and pleads.

 

Sliding his warm fingers over the soaking lips of his brother’s virgin pussy, Tyler sighed in pleasure. It was so satisfying to know that he was the first and only man to touch Scott’s hole. Scott’s entire body twitched and shivered and he let out a very soft, disbelieving whimper when Tyler pushed a finger inside.

 

“It- it went in me- you-” Scott tried to formulate a coherent sentence, obviously confounded.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Tyler breathed as he meticulously caressed Scott’s abdomen and chest with his free hand. “Never fingered yourself before?”

 

“I-I-” Scott started, only to be cut off by a second finger and his own voice crack. “Sh-shit! Why are you doing this to me?”

 

Tyler wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry. What kind of question was that? He ended up scoffing, slamming Scottie down harder into the bed and shoving those fingers as deep as he could before spreading them. Scott cried out before his voice dissolved into frantic panting. It was music to Tyler’s ears.

 

“Why?” He echoed his bro’s previous question, almost exasperated as he pulled out his wet fingers and rubbed them over Scottie’s nipples, receiving a shudder in response. “Because it was meant to happen.”

 

The head of his dick trailing up Scottie’s wet thigh was orgasmic in itself, but the sensation paled in comparison to pressing his fat cock over Scott’s stretched, hungry hole. Scott choked out another whimper, lurching back, as if to escape despite the fact that there was no returning from this. He never had a chance.

 

“Because,” he leaned down, his hot breath fanning over Scottie’s neck. “You flaunt that body of yours and you know it drives me crazy, but you do it anyway.”

 

Scott looked at him as if this was the most bizarre thing he’d ever suggested, but Tyler ignored the expression in favor of shoving inside. Scott’s confused features were replaced with pure shock; his mouth opened wide and he let out a breathless cry. Tyler moved slow, wanting to savor every moment of taking his baby bro’s virginity.

 

“Because-” Tyler groaned when the head slipped all the way in, tightly gripping Scottie’s hips in each hand. “You were made for me, to belong to me.”

 

“B-bro-” Scott squeaked, covering his blushing face with both hands as he lifted his trembling legs. Tyler only moaned and pressed deeper, his shaft halfway buried in Scott’s desperate, needy hole. “Sto-”

 

“Because,” Tyler bit down on Scott’s collarbone before pulling back to get a good look at his debauched little sibling. “Only I can love you the way you need it.”

 

Scott let out a broken sob and Tyler was done waiting. He slammed all the way in and was rewarded with a shriek of what must have been pained pleasure. Scott had tears in his eyes and drool on his lips. Despite being raped by his brother, though, he was unmistakably in a horny daze. Tyler could feel the wet pussy juices pooling around his cock, and he experimentally rocked back and forth, watching Scott’s eyelashes flutter as he tried to get used to the feeling. Tyler rubbed his thumb condescendingly over Scott’s large clit, watching in interest as it flushed beneath his touch. It was magical.

 

“G-god, this is so- this is so fucked up!” Scott bit his lip and winced as Tyler grinded his hips down, pushing the head of his cock right against the entrance of his womb.

 

“Yeah, bro,” Ty grinned, “Just the way I knew you’d like it.”

 

With that said, he went to town. With each hand fondling one of Scott’s beautiful breasts, he snapped his hips back and forth, pummeling in and out of his baby brother’s pussy at a feverish pace. In and out he went, ravishing his brother’s body to his heart’s content. Scott took it like a bitch, moaning and crying and gasping with every movement. Tyler knew he liked it though. He could tell by the way that Scott’s heart drummed and his clit swelled. By the sweet, erotic whining noise he kept making in the back of his throat. By the way he looked up at Tyler like he couldn’t tell if he wanted to run away or worship his bro’s cock like no other.

 

When he’d had enough of missionary, Tyler pulled out and flipped Scottie onto his knees. He forced his head down against the bed and pulled his hips up high, knowing the exact angle he wanted to fuck him from. And it was even more amazing and cathartic than the scope of his imagination could have possibly conjured. Scottie let out a wanton scream when he pushed his way inside, his fingers clutching at the bedsheets until they turned pale. It was everything Tyler had ever wanted.

 

Tyler slapped his thick ass and hammered away at his pussy, treating him like a cocksleeve. From now on he knew that Scottie would be his little sex slave; he’d force his sweet young bro to take all his thick loads. On his face, on his tits, on his ass, and in all of his holes, as many times as Tyler wanted. He wanted to stay buried in Scott all night, to fuck him until he physically couldn’t anymore. He wanted to make Scottie his in every sense of the term. He wanted Scott to want it, to need it, to beg for it.

 

It seemed he was on the right path, though; Scott’s sobs had faded and in their place was nothing but pure pleasured moaning. He had even begun to work his hips back against his brother’s, sucking Tyler’s thick virile meat right into his tight little cunt. Gripping Scott’s asscheeks, Tyler sneered and really went to work, fucking at the peak of his physical abilities.

 

“Aaa-ah! Oh, oh FUCK! FUCK, BRO!” Scottie began to wail, sweating and moaning as he was mercilessly pounded into his mattress by his older brother.

 

“Yeah-” Tyler groaned, listening to the sound of his huge balls slapping rapidly against Scott’s twat. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“Y-you!” Scott cried out, squeezing around his bro’s length.

 

“Tell me,” Tyler’s voice shook as he got closer to orgasm. “How much you need my dick - how much you need me?”

 

“More th-than anything, oh fuck- I-I need you and your- your dick more than anything!” Scott hung his head in shame as he admitted the truth. “I- I want to belong to you forever!”

 

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and rammed his cock in as deep as he could, before cumming hard. His thick semen flooded Scott’s tiny pussy, and it just kept coming and coming, until it was leaking out. When Tyler was finally done, he pulled out with a long, satisfied sigh. Out splurted some of his semen, dripping down Scottie’s thighs and onto the bedsheets. Tyler settled down next to his lover, possessively cradling him in his arms. Scott seemed stiff and definitely confused, but content to put off working things out until later. He wasn’t opposed to post coital cuddling, which was definitely a good sign. Not like had a choice; not like he ever would.

 

“Don’t ever forget,” he whispered into Scott’s hair as the two of them dozed off. “You’re mine forever.”

 

Before Tyler fell into the comforting lull of sleep, he heard Scott murmur back, “I know.”

 

**End**


End file.
